


Losing you means losing me - Mormor

by MorMorMormeltier



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorMorMormeltier/pseuds/MorMorMormeltier
Summary: It starts the day before the great Jim Moriarty would threat Sherlock to kill himself. The plan is settled. But no plan is perfect is it?The Chapter names are always song titles, but the chapter is not based on the song I am just bad with chapter names so I decided to do it like that.





	1. The Plan is settled (Work title)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so I am sorry if there are mistakes. And if you find mistakes please tell me.
> 
> Also I know that the chapters aren't long but I am not really good with long chapters so I hope you can excuse that.

"Jim, you know I will do anything for you. You know it right?" Sebastian asked. "Yes but that's not the point hun!", Jim answered "For this one I only need you to shoot Sherlocks doctor. You are the only one I trust with that, because you are the only one that can shoot him without killing him emidiately and that's important for my plan!". Sebastian rolled with his eyes. He just couldn't understand why Jim has to make everything so mysterious. He just wanted to be there for Jim. "Jim you know I love you and I feel flattered that you trust me with Watson but please tell me about your plan! I'm worried. I don't want to loose you." Sebastian looked at the ground. He wasn't used to all these emotions. He and Jim were together for a long time and Jim did many many dangerous things but he always told Sebastian about it. And now he just wanted him to shoot John if something goes wrong or he needs more to push Sherlock to killing himself. Even Sebastian saw the love between John and Sherlock and he saw them just a few times together, so Sebastian knew better than Jim could imagine what kind of a pressure point love can be. "Hun how many times do I have to tell you? I can't tell you! You would be too worried! Just know that everything will be ok as long as you do what I told you to do" Jim said with a soft voice. Everyone only knew him as the bad bad Moriarty, the arch enemy from the oh so great Sherlock. But Sebastian knew he was so much more than that. Sebastian knew Jims soft side. Jim took Sebastians hand and reaches out for a soft kiss. "Ok... I stop asking", Sebastian starts after a few more soft kisses "But PLEASE say it one more time." Jim laughed a little. "Ok" Jim said, still smirking. He looked at the ground and then in Sebastians eyes, "I love you Sebastian Moran, and I always will!" Of course Sebastian knew Jim loved him but he loved it when Jim said it into his face. Sebastian just started kissing Jim again. At first soft lips on soft lips. Slow moves and just pure love. It turned into passion. Into lust. Until they finally moved to the bedroom. If something goes incredible wrong it could be their last night together...


	2. The one I love

It was early in the morning when Sebastian woke up. He never really could sleep long when he knew his Jim would be in danger soon. He decided to be a nice boyfriend and make Jim breakfast. Always in the thought, if something goes wrong today, it will be the last breakfast he will ever have with Jim. Still lying down he looked at Jim. His Jim. His great Moriarty. He would never tell him in person, but for him, Jim was the definition of perfection. He gently kissed Jim on the forehead before he left the bedroom to make some breakfast. He looked inside the fridge. There wasn't much in it but it would have to suffice for now. He made coffee. The fact that Jim drank it with a lot of milk and one sugar cube still amused Sebastian. Everyone, including Sebastian, would think he drank his coffee black. Not just because he is a villain also because he just looks like it. Some people just look like they drink their coffee black. And Jim Moriarty was one of them. Anyways, Sebastian also made fresh orange juice, eggs and he warmed up some baked beans. It's definitely not the best he could do but it was too early to go shopping so it had to be enough.  
He went to the bathroom washed his face and brushed his teeth at least a few seconds so his breath would smell good for Jim. Then he went to the bedroom. Jim was still asleep. He looked so calm when he was sleeping. Noone would ever think of a villain if he saw Moriarty sleeping. More of a baby kitten. Or at least it's what Sebastian thought about sleeping Jim.  
He lied down next to Jim. His mouth just centimetres away from his neck. Sebastian started kissing his neck softly. Jims skin felt soft and Sebastian, even if he would never admit it, enjoyed it. Jim slowly opened his eyes. "Jim? I made you breakfast" whispered Sebastian with his voice sounding even rougher than usual. Sebastian stood up and pulled Jim up with him. Jim may be the evil mastermind but Sebastian was clearly stronger and taller so Jim didn't even try to resist. Together they went to the kitchen where the breakfast was served.  
Sebastian loved watching Jim eat. It was another thing he would never admit. Jim could get him amused, soft, angry or lovely just by his different styles of eating beans. And seeing Jim in front of him, his mouth full of beans, made him smile. "Why are you smiling?!" Jim asked, his mouth still full of beans. Sebastian felt caught by Jim so he slightly stuttered answering "Uhm I'm just... happy to be with you.". Jim looked him into his eyes. He looked slightly confused mixed with another emotion Jim couldn't define. He stopped chewing but he still had beans in his mouth. "Oh as if you don't know how much you mean to me! There is a tiny possibility you will die today so I want to enjoy every moment I have with you!" Sebastian said. Anger in his voice. That was one of his problems. He got aggressive very fast even if he doesn't want to. Jim swallowed the last beans in his mouth before he spoke, "I'm sorry. You know it's the only way to make Sherlock believe I'm dead. I wish I was able to take your worries hun seriously. But I can't." Jim went over to Sebastian and gave him a long soft but intense kiss. "Everything will be fine" Jim whispered into Sebastians ear. Will it?


	3. How does a moment last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to watch the reichenbachfall another time before writing this and the next chapter(s) so it's going to be different than the original

There was one and a half hour left until they had to leave so Sebastian could get on his position on time and Jim could be getting through with his plan.  
They didn't do much. They just wanted to enjoy their time together. Especially Sebastian who still felt wrong about leaving his Jim alone with his plan. You probably would never expect how soft a serial killer and, well, another serial killer could act.  
They laid in bed. Cuddling and kissing. Even Jim really showed his soft side and whispered several love declarations into Sebastians ear. Jim would never admit it but he was worried, at least a little. Sebastian could feel it. The way he talked and acted and the way he kissed him and even through the way his eyebrows moved. It was incredible how much you learn about the body language of the person you love just by staying with the person.  
So there they were, two people with blood on their hands and love in their hearts, lying in the bed together and whispering love declarations and soft words into eachothers ears.  
They had about thirty minutes left when Jim stood up, took Sebastians hand and went to the small balcony they had. It was cold outside but beautiful. Sebastian knew that Moriarty liked watching people on the streets. All busy. Maybe on their way to work. But he always wanted to be alone while watching so he could proceed better. And now, in the last minutes they had, they watched together. It may seem unimportant but for Sebastian, it wasn't.  
Suddenly Jim turned to Sebastian, who just now realised all the time he was watching Jim, his Jim, and not the people down in the streets, and took his hand again. Sebastian looked into Jims eyes. They were pretty extraordinary. Not in a bad way. In a breathtaking way. With the sunshine shining on them they had kind of a gold gleam and the brown looked a little bit warmer at all. It was one of the moments Sebastian realised how beautiful Jim was. "Hun? Is everything alright?" Jim asked so quiet he nearly whispered. "Yes, in this moment, I guess it is." Sebastian smiled and gave Jim a soft kiss before he hugged him from behind. Jim felt Sebastians warm breath against his neck. It made him feel unexpectedly comfortable and safe. It felt like the time stood still. Every noise was muted except their breaths. It was an unbelievable beautiful moment. 

But no moment lasts forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to really soft music while writing the last part so I couldn't resist and made it into really soft stuff


End file.
